


The Life of Amity Blight

by RedPhoenix2001



Series: The Life of Amity Blight [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Saber, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix2001/pseuds/RedPhoenix2001
Summary: Let's explore Amity's life 11 years prior to Kamen Rider Saber: The Neverending Story.
Series: The Life of Amity Blight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133144





	The Life of Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get started on Kamen Rider Saber: The Neverending Story, let’s explore the events that led up to that story, which involves our main character, Amity Blight. And before you ask, sadly this is not canon to the events of The Owl House, however several characters (including Luz, Willow, Boscha, Gus, and many more) will be making an appearance both here and Neverending Story. Hope you enjoy! –RedPhoenix2001

**11 years ago…**

Wonder World was, and will always be, a place where even the smallest of things can bring wonder and awe to the ones who enter this place. In Diyamus, the largest island of Wonder World, there was the walled city known as Eliaxus, which is regarded as the most highly-developed society of this universe. This is where the Blight family lived prior to the Dark Spark War.

Alador, the patriarch, was a member of the Sword of Logos, being the Swordsman of Earth, while Odalia, the matriarch, was a powerful witch. They have 3 children; twins Emira and Edric, and the youngest child, Amity, who was friends with Willow, Boscha, and the daughter of Emperor Belos, Lorelai, whom they nicknamed “Rory”. They all went to Hexside together as friends, but Rory was inducted into the Emperor’s Coven so early on in her life due to her having Elemental Magic.

Belos, around that time, wasn’t ruling over Eliaxus. He was once a humble mage who had established the Emperor’s Coven as an extension to the Royal Guard of Eliaxus. However, the Coven would become instrumental in his takeover much later. But for now, he was good friends with both the Blight family and the Mercer family. He went to the Blight household to see Alador, with a message from the Sword of Logos.

“Alador, you need to prepare yourself for what’s to come.” Belos told Alador. “We need to gather all the Swordsmen of the island. We might not know what would happen next.” And so, Alador and Belos head off. Meanwhile, Amity saw her dad walking past by, and wanted to know what was going on. “Dad, where are you going?” She asked her father. “Honey, I’m off to defend this island from outside threats. Wish me luck.” He heads off, with Amity wondering what he was talking about.

Shortly after class had ended, Lilith had been wondering about Amity, who hadn’t been smiling all day. “Hey, Amity. What happened?” She asked Amity. “Lilith, I want to know more about the Seiken.” Amity replied. Lilith’s eyes were wide open, as she doesn’t know the full story, due to her not working for the Sword of Logos. “Sorry, Amity, I can’t answer that question of yours.” Lilith replied.

“But I can!” Suddenly Principal Bump arrived and overheard their conversation. “Since you want to know more about the Seiken, let me tell you about how it all began…” He told both Lilith and Amity, taking a seat as they listen to the story of not only the Seiken, but also the founding of the Sword of Logos:

“Hundreds of years ago, several elemental ores were discovered within a Meteor that crashed near the village of Hexum. Inside said Meteor were the ores of Light and Darkness, which were the first to be extracted. This led to the creation of the Kougouken Saikou, the Sword of Light and the Ankokuken Kurayami, the Sword of Darkness. As far as the base elements go, Kaenken Rekka, the Sword of Fire, was created first, being forged after the first two. It was followed by the Suiseiken Nagare, the Sword of Water, and the Raimeiken Ikazuchi, the Sword of Thunder. Everything else were forged simultaneously.”

“All of the Seiken, barring the Ankokuken Kurayami, were handed to the swordsmen of the roundtable by a man in a hooded cloak named Master Logos. However, a dark overlord summoned monsters known as the Megiddo using the Alter Ride Books, he created using the Icthiyimus spell. The Overlord then claimed the Ankokuken Kurayami and waged war with the denizens of Diyamus. He then stormed the castle, where the knights are waiting for him, guarding the Book of Ancients.”

“As the fight rages on, one such Megiddo, Desast, destroyed the Book of Ancients, its pages turned into small trinkets known as Wonder Ride Books. Claiming each one of them, the swordsmen defeated the Overlord with Desast on their side, and sent the Ankokuken Kurayami to the desert island of Meikura, where the sword rested within the caverns of the desert island to this day. This sole victory led to the formation of the Sword of Logos, who still defend Diyamus to this very day.”

Elsewhere, in the desert island of Meikura, a soldier named Andrew Mercer was searching for the sword, negotiating with the orcs of the town to find it, but they denied its existence, believing it only to be a legend. However, the orc chieftain, Denkto, knew what he was looking for. “I heard you’re finding the Ankokuken Kurayami.” Denkto told Mercer, knowing his intentions. “It’s located far away from this village.” Hearing this, Mercer leaves the village, but not before bidding goodbye to the orcs. “Farewell, dear friends, may this moment of our lives be cherished forever.”

As Mercer begins his long and perilous journey, he received a compass that would lead him directly to the Ankokuken Kurayami. After several minutes of travel, he found the cave which housed said sword. Pulling out the Jaaku Dragon Wonder Ride Book, Mercer went near the sword and took it from its resting place. Afterwards, he scanned said Wonder Ride Book onto Kurayami.

**_“Jaaku Read!”_**

Taking the belt from the rubble, Mercer equipped it on his waist, and inserted Jaaku Dragon into said belt. After that, he slammed both buttons (the one on the belt and the one on the Ankokuken Kurayami) to trigger the transformation.

**_“Ankokuken Kurayami! Get go under conquer than get keen. (Gekkou! Ankoku! Zangeki!) Jaaku Dragon! Kurayami Honyaku! Hikari o Ubaishi, Shikkoku no Ken ga Reikoku Mujou ni Ankoku Ryuu o Shihai Suru!”_**

Mercer transformed into Kamen Rider Calibur, and with that newfound power, he used it to revive the Megiddo, desiring to instigate a war with the Sword of Logos, and the city of Eliaxus as a whole. “Now I shall give them a taste of what true power feels like.” Mercer said to himself, officially declaring war to the denizens of Eliaxus.

Belos saw the Dark Clouds surrounding Meikura, knowing that the Ankokuken Kurayami has been recovered. He went inside the HQ of the Sword of Logos trying to find Alador. “Alador! The Ankokuken Kurayami has been recovered!” He warned Alador. “Hah! I’m always prepared!” Alador bragged. And with that, he, along with the other swordsmen and Belos, left the outer walls of Eliaxus to fight the revived threat of the Megiddo. Unfortunately for them, their ally Desast had been on the enemy side for quite some time, due to him being sealed along the rest of the Megiddo all those years ago.

“Well, hello old friends. It’s been a while.” Desast greeted them before attacking them. Without any warning, the Megiddo had teleported to the island of Diyamus, and immediately charge towards Eliaxus. “I think you know what’s gonna happen next.” Remarked Desast. Belos knew what was gonna happen, and was able to fend off one of the few Megiddo that appeared in the city. Then suddenly, Zoous appears near the gate of Eliaxus, along with Mercer. “What a lovely town to terrorize.” Zoous commented. “Isn’t that right, Lord Mercer?”

Meanwhile, as Amity leaves the Hexside campus, she finds the Megiddo attacking both Principal Bump and Lilith, and used one of her Abominations to protect them. Willow, Boscha and Rory were able to fend themselves off from the Megiddo, with Willow using her plant magic to fight the Ari Megiddo, while Boscha and Rory defeat the Kirigirisu Megiddo, with the latter demonstrating her Wind magic.

All of this came to a head when the leader of the Megiddo, Storious, show up with the Golem Megiddo. “I can’t wait to destroy this city.” Storious proclaimed. This led to the confrontation between him and Troy Silverman, who wields Kaenken Rekka as Kamen Rider Saber. Storious made the first move, using the Golem Megiddo to ransack the village, but Troy went and knocked him unconscious.

As the fight continues, Alador picked up Amity and returned to their house, only to find the dead body of Odalia at the hands of Legeiel. “Well, looked who showed up.” Legeiel gloated. Enraged, Alador went and attacked Legeiel, with Edric and Emira taking Amity outside. “What’s going on?” Amity asked her siblings. “We seriously don’t know.”, replied Emira.

“The Dark Spark War has begun.” Belos proclaimed, knowing all hope had been lost. “It’s not over yet.”, declared Rory. “Rory, what are you doing here?” Belos asked. “I’m here to help, dad.” Rory replied. The former couldn’t help but let her in on this. As she uses her Wind magic against several Shimi, the Yeti Megiddo arrives and almost killed her, had her father not intervene. “Take cover, Rory!” Belos told her daughter. As she does so, she encounters Andrew Mercer, and kidnaps her.

With the flames of battle dying down, Storious and Troy were in a stalemate, with the latter exhausting all his power to beat the former at his own game. But as Troy observed, the Dimensional Wall between Earth & Wonder World had collided with one another. As Storious gloats on his recent victory, said victory would be hollow, as Troy pulled out his last trump card: The Sealing Glyph, which banishes anyone and anything to the Chasm of the Dead, a voidless dimension from within Wonder World.

Troy threw the Sealing Glyph to the ground, and uses Kaenken Rekka to stab it, activating the glyph’s full power. In no time flat, the portal to the Chasm of the Dead opened and sucked up all the Megiddo, but then Mercer shows up and used the Ankokuken Kurayami power and fused it with that of Kaenken Rekka to create a gate to Avalon, and by the time Belos arrives as he searches for Rory, he witnessed his own daughter being sent to Avalon. “Rory!!!” He cried out her name in sorrow. Troy loses his Kaenken Rekka after his massive gamble with the Sealing Glyph.

Meanwhile, the Dimensional Wall was beginning to collapse, and the Blight family had no other choice but to escape, but Zoous arrives and knocked them all unconscious. Shortly after, he kidnaps Boscha, taking her with the rest of the Megiddo in the Chasm of the Dead. As Belos weeps for Rory, it began a sea of hatred within him. Following the end of the Dark Spark War, Belos enacted a hostile takeover of Eliaxus’ monarchy, creating the Coven System as a result.

On Earth, the Blight family were shocked to discover that they’re no longer in Wonder World. “So, dad, what are we gonna do?” Amity told her father. “Don’t worry, Amity. It will all be okay.” Alador reassured that they’re going to be okay. “Well, Mittens? You’ve had a rough day, have you?” Edric asked Amity. “Well, yeah.” Amity replied. “But I’m not sure what does this new world entail. Maybe we can make the most out of it. It’s kind of sad that Mom is no longer with us, but we can cherish those memories together.”

**_End of Episode 1…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> After a month and a half, here it is, the 1st episode of The Life of Amity Blight. I know Amity hasn’t been focused on that much, but this episode has more to do with establishing the status quo of this series. I hope you enjoy and farewell. –RedPhoenix2001


End file.
